baby or boyfriendsitting?
by Suteki-Yamamoto
Summary: Due to his family trip, leaving Sasuke alone, his mother hired a babysitter to take care of him. Will love sparks? Narusasu Shota
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN A SINGLE THING OF NARUTO.**_

_**Warnings: BoyxBoy, shota, Major ooc.**_

_**Nothing much in this chapter.**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x_

"But mom! I DO NOT need a baby sitter! I'm already twelve years of age! Not a three year old! I can easily take good care of myself!"

"Honey, I'm just worried about you. Your father, brother and I are going out of the country to settle some things. You will be very lonely in the house alone, look on the bright side, you can have a new friend. It's only ninety-eight days; you can have a countdown, just like during New Year. You love them, don't you?"

"Mom! Whatever you say, I DO NOT need a freaking baby sitter. You don't even know if she is up to anything bad. Li…like stealing things o…or even worse, rape me! You know what girls will do when they see me. You don't want me to be hurt, do you?" At this, Uchiha Sasuke pulled out his most adorable puppy-eyes, wanting his mother to fall for it and cancel the plan of having a baby sitter to take care of him. Hell! His mother even needed him to kill a small, pathetic cockroach; she should be the one that needs a baby sitter, not him!

"Sasuke, don't even try. I'm already immune to your puppy-eyes. Enough is enough young man; you will go up to your room this instance. Discussion's over." With that, his mother went to prepare for their trip. What discussion? There was never a discussion. His mother did not even let him talked twice!

"Old hag."

"Sasuke, did I hear something from you?" His mother's voice dripped with knowing of what he just called her softly. Sasuke made a mental note; women are not someone who you could mess with.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Today is the fateful day for Sasuke. The babysitter is coming. And NO, he was NOT anxious or anything. Today is also the day that the family, except Sasuke, set off.

Sasuke slouched on the sofa, watching the television with bored eyes; holding the remote control limply in his hand. There was nothing good to watch at this hour. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, yeah, definitely no watchable shows right now. He switched it off, choosing instead to watch his family members running around the house, finding their passports. Hmph! Serve them right. Laziness caused them to become what they are doing now. Sasuke knew where the passports are but like heck was he going to tell them. Truth be told, it was kind of enjoyable to watch them running here and there like maniacs. This is not an everyday thing you know.

"Sasuke, do you know where mother kept the passports last time?" His older brother's voice called out.

"Nah-uh." Hah! Not telling.

"Sasuke, don't be thinking that we deserve this due to our laziness of not preparing earlier and be a sadistic bastard and enjoying the sight we all are showing you."

What the hell? Was his brother psychic?

"And no Sasuke, I'm not psychic."

"How did you know what I'm…"

"Thinking? I'm the one who understands you the most, correct? So now, will you tell me where's the passports?"

"They are in the white box in the third drawer of the closet in our parents' room. You know, the one that only me who was not allowed to open it. Dad's excuse was that he was afraid that I messed up some important documents of god knows what which I know it's not. Ah! Almost forgot, be careful of spiders, quite a lot stay in it nowadays."

"What in God's name did you do when we all are not at home?"

"You still remember how I got dad to buy me the mp4 that I wanted so much when I was ten years old?"

"… Well I got to go take the passports out."

Itachi now knows to never provoke Sasuke. Hell knows what he will do to get back at you.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Ding dong," the door bell rang. Must be the babysitter.

"Sasuke, come here." His mother's voice was cheery, but he could hear a tint of 'don't come if you dare' in his mother's tone. Why can't his father marry a gentler woman?

He reluctantly climbed off the sofa, purposely dragged his feet in order to let his mother wait longer. He was certain that the babysitter will blush and claimed she like him after his family left the house. It was expected of every girl he met, even the ones that is older than him.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." But, the thing that is out of his expectation was that the babysitter is a man! A blond haired, sapphire-colored eyes and tanned skin man!

"My name is Naruto, from today onwards; I'll be taking care of you."

Sasuke eyed him from head to toe. The man, who claimed himself as Naruto, wasn't ugly; he actually is one of those whom Sasuke would consider as handsome. He was wearing a brown khaki pants and a black shirt with an orange fox by the side; one chain bracelet was worn on his right wrist, a metal ring with the shape of a shuriken in the middle on his index finger and an earring on his upper left ear.

"Well Sasuke, we will be going now. Take good care of yourself k? You can call us if anything bad comes up." With that, they all left, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone in the house.

Silent came.

Naruto soon broke it.

"Well, saw something that you like about me?"

Wha…what? What did Naruto meant by it?

"What are you talking about?"

"You were practically ogling me for quite a long time just now."

"Wh…who want to ogle at you! Do…Dobe!" Sasuke blushed a bright shade of red, hanging his head down to hide it. Why did he blush? Feeling that his blush had gone away, he looks at Naruto again. Was that a smirk on his face?! ARGH!! What was he being so smug about?! He will show him who the boss is!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Continue or not? REVIEWS PLS… This chap is pretty much shit but tell me how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Warning: Boyxboy, Shota. MAJOR OOC…**

**Thanks you all who had reviewed and had added this story to their lists.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Today was the day Naruto starts his job as a babysitter. Yes, you heardright, the great Uzumaki Naruto was going to be a babysitter - nanny, whatever you want to call it. How could someone like him be one? He knows; he doesn't look like he can take care of the house chores or looking over a kid. Well, believe it! He could. Although a male, he loves doing the chores and looking over children.

What could happen?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto had arrived at his clients' house. He checked the address again. Yeah, this unit is it. He pressed the doorbell, within seconds; the door was opened, revealing a woman in her late thirties, a welcoming smile plastered on her face.

"I'm expecting you, please come in."

"Anyway, the list that you are supposed to do during this period when you are here is on the coffee table. You don't need to worry about the house chores, a maid will come here to clean. The day when she comes was written on the list. Sasuke is the name of the boy you are going to take care of." She informed.

"Sasuke, come here." Mrs. Uchiha suddenly called out.

A boy, which Naruto assumed to be Sasuke, walked out from a corner. Sasuke, without a doubt, has an appearance that every girl would fall for. He is one of the cutest boys that Naruto had seen so far. His two long fringes framed his face perfectly, complexion which made even girls envy of, eyes as black as the night sky, tall and built for his age.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." He decided to be the one to speak first. Well, he is the one that is going to take care and stay with the boy, why not had a good impression from the start?

My name is Naruto, from today onwards; I'll be taking care of you."

Instead of responding to Naruto, the boy decided to stare at him. Naruto could feel the boy's eyes drilling through his body, like he was checking him out or something. Nah. That can't be, no wonder his friends always said he had a wild imagination.

"Well Sasuke, we will be going now." Naruto heard Mrs Uchiha informed in a hurry, eyes on her wrist watch, "Take good care of yourself k?"

"Naruto, I'll depend on you then." Mrs. Uchiha gave a soft pat on his shoulder and a wink before leaving the house.

That left the two alone in the house.

Sasuke and him.

Silent crept in.

Naruto hates these moments.

He decided to break it.

But what was there to talk about?

Oh ya! How about a little teasing time with little Sasuke?

Naruto absolutely loves to.

"Well, saw something that you like about me?"

Sasuke gave an amusing expression that Naruto would have laughed till his sides hurt. But, for the sake of the continuation of his little teasing game, he forced it down.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were practically ogling at me for quite a long time just now."

"Wh…who want to ogle at you! Do…Dobe!"

Naruto saw Sasuke's face turned from pale to a slight red. In order to hide his blush, he look down a bit, his two fringes hid his face conveniently.

Naruto think the blush on him make him look cuter and more innocent. This kid is fun. Just a little teasing and he is acting like this. Naruto smirked, these few months is gonna be very enjoyable.

He will _definitely _do these more.

Suddenly, a thought strike him, is he turning into a pedophile?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Sasuke! Dinner is ready!"Sasuke heard Naruto's voice called out from the outside. He had been in his room ever since Naruto came. Sasuke just want this stranger to leave immediately, yes, and he will need to vaccinate the whole house; Sasuke DO NOT wants to have dobe germs.

He climbed off his bed and made his way to the kitchen. The aroma of the food that Naruto made was hanging heavily in the air. The food may smell good but it may not taste good. Sasuke dragged out a chair from the kitchen table and settled down.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in and tell me how I did." Naruto said with a grin on his face that seemingly was urging Sasuke to rip it off asap.

_Sasuke, control yourself, it's only ninety eight day. Calm down. _

Sasuke picked up the chopsticks and chose a piece of meat. Surprisingly, it tastes very good, not that he will admit it out loud.

"So how did it taste?" Naruto asked eagerly, wanting to know what is Sasuke's opinions on his food.

"It's not too bad."

Naruto's grin grew wider that Sasuke thought that his whole face is going to split in half. This guy really grins too much.

Silent finally comes in. Now, Sasuke can enjoy his food in peace. Until this.

"Do you know how cute you are Sasuke?"

Sasuke choked on his food and quickly downed his cup of water down, he still wants to live you know. Dying from choking isn't the coolest things on Earth.

"WHAT?!"

"You are one of the cutest boys I have seen."

"Hu…huh?"

What's with this guy? Suddenly saying these things. Sasuke could feel his face becoming red again. He's not a girl, dammit! He turned his face away, intending to hide his blush, but failed miserably.

Hehe. This game hasn't even started and this kid was already blushing this much? Naruto bet that if he were to take this deeper, the kid will promptly faint.

Feeling the hotness in his face had subsided, Sasuke opened his mouth again.

"You do know that you are behaving a lot like a freaking pedophile right?"

"Maybe I'm one?"

Hearing this, Sasuke's face turned from pink to green, shock to horror. Naruto now know how many times a boy can change his expression within a minute. It must be the wonderful work of hormones.

"I'm only joking with you. Don't take it so seriously. Those like me need to joke around with those such as you. It really brightens your world you know."

"Uh-ha…."

"So how old are you now, Sasuke?"

"Twelve. Does it matter?"

"No. Just curious. I'm twenty by the way"

"It's none of my business."

For the rest of the dinner, Naruto talked nonsensically, which resulted in a murderous Sasuke who could barely control himself to kill a certain blond. Sasuke glanced into the kitchen; the cooking knife on the cutting board looked really tempting.

"By the way Sasuke, you have a cute ass too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own and never will…**

**Warnings: Shota, boyxboy, blah, blah, blah**

**Haven't updated in a while ne? School was so busy this few weeks that I couldn't even catch a breath. Sorry for the wait!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sasuke's onyx eyes grew as big as saucers. Did his ears played a trick on him? Recalling his memories, he guessed not. He turned to flee to his room as fast as he could. He would be in serious danger if he stayed there any longer. Who knows when Naruto might jump him? By finding a pedophile to take care of him, what had his mother done now? What if this freak really intends to rape him? He slammed his bedroom door like a rebellious kid. Walking to his study table, he stretched out a pale hand and took his black mp4. He was damn tired after all the things that he had gone through.

After placing his earphones in his ears, Sasuke switched on his mp4 and his favorite song blasted loudly into his eardrums. He dropped carelessly onto his bed with his stomach facing down. After making contact with the fabrics, Sasuke could feel his skin's temperature begins to drop; indicating that the bed had not been slept on and thus no body temperature was there to warm it. Seemingly, the cooling fabrics were blowing cold winds against his skin, resulting in his anger dropping. Craving for more comforts, he sank deeper into his bed.

As minutes passed, Sasuke's eyelids drooped, and not much later, drifted into a light sleep, almost thoroughly forgotten about Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto stood rooted when he saw Sasuke dashed out of the dining room immediately after his comment. Naruto sighed tiredly, he just had to carry the game too far and now Sasuke would probably _never _going to accept Naruto. Or even worse, phone his parents and tell them Naruto is one sick hell of a bastard. Well, he just had two things to do, explain to Sasuke and stop himself from teasing him again. The latter would be _very _difficult he would admit. Seeing Sasuke all flustered was a newly developed hobby for Naruto. Anyways, here he goes.

Naruto walked slowly like a snail as he didn't want to confront Sasuke so soon. Who knows if Sasuke really hated him now? But of course, if his babysitter acted like how Naruto had so _cleverly_ acted, Naruto would throw him out of the house without hesitation. He could only be glad that Sasuke did not.

He climbed up the flight of stairs to the floor where Sasuke's room is located and walked down the amazingly long corridor as his bedroom is at the end of it. The front door of the house did_ not _give the impression of said house would be big. Naruto had expected the house to be cosy and was enough to contain a family of four. As soon as Naruto saw a flight of stairs leading to the second floor, he knew it would defiantly be bigger than he had expected. And, he was indeed, correct.

Finally, Naruto had reached the door of Sasuke's bedroom. Dilly-dallying a little, he brought up a hand and knocked three times on the wooden door with his knuckles.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry about just now, I'm just joking with you. Can I come in?"

No answer was replied back to Naruto behind the door. Did Sasuke fell asleep? He decided to go in himself. Bringing his hand to the doorknob, he turned it slightly, feeling that the knob could be turned completely in order to open the door, he did it. The door did open, but Naruto dare not to open it fully. Instead, he chose to peep through the small creak.

"Sasuke, I'm coming in."

Naruto stepped into said room and was overwhelmed with the cool wind that was coming in from the window; the white, translucent curtain fluttering in the wind. There was a balcony and had a chair and a small glass table. There was a thick book that was placed atop of it, a clue that Sasuke love to read at the balcony due to the wind.

There was nothing much in the room except for a laptop on the study table and a hell lot of books that easily occupied the available space of the shelves.

_This kid loves to read._

"Hey Sasuke, are you awake?"

Naruto walked towards the bed that Sasuke was currently laying on top of and was stunned by the sight he saw. Sasuke's face was that of an angel. His raven fringe partially covered his face; his pale skin seemingly glowing due to the light and his cherry red lips brightens more of the sight. Sasuke's face is so peaceful. There was neither irritation nor an annoyed look on it. Naruto can see 

Sasuke's lips curled up a little, a smile! He had saw Sasuke smile and it's just so beautiful. Sasuke probably didn't even know that he had dimples. His smile went broader, showing his dimples more.

_Must be a good dream._

"To…tomato…"

Tomato? Sasuke was dreaming about tomato? What the?! Regardless of that, Sasuke is just soooo adorable now.

"Deli…cious…"

_So the kid likes tomatoes huh? Well, I can cook that tomorrow._

Suddenly, Sasuke stirred. His eyelids fluttered opened. Trying to clear the blurriness from his eyes, he blinked several times before regaining his eyesight.

"UAHHH!!"

Due to his realization of Naruto at his bedside, he scampered back and ungracefully drops to the ground and landed on his back. He regretted not locking the door then. Seeing a person that you dislike instantly after you woke up was not the nicest thing that could happen to you. Frankly speaking, you do not even want to see them.

"Itai…" Sasuke rubbed a bump that was beginning to form on his head soothingly.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!

"I did knock, but you didn't answer so I invited myself in."

Naruto pulled out a hand for Sasuke to grab on but he swapped it away.

"I don't need your help. I can get up on my own. Just get out!"

By now, Sasuke had got up and was glaring heatedly at Naruto.

"What if I refuse? What can you do about it?"

Out of the blue, Sasuke saw flames in his eyes. He was not mad, he was _fuming_ mad! Just what the heck does this man think himself was? Someone who can control Sasuke? _No one but himself _can control Uchiha Sasuke. God forbids it! Naruto was the one that was hired, NOT the other way round.

"What can I do? What can _I_ do! I can call my mother this instance to fire you right away!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going to leave the house anyway. Let's go out tomorrow, since its weekend. What do you think?"

"NO."

"Oh come on. It would be fun. Let's go to the amusement park k?"

Upon hearing this, Sasuke's blood froze. The amusement park. A place of terror. He would never set foot in _that_ terrible place, even if he was to go to hell. He's afraid of heights regardless of what he looks. This troubled Sasuke tremendously as his stupid brother had teased him to no end after he found out Sasuke's secret.

"Are you, by any chance, afraid of heights?" Seeing Naruto smirked so cheekily, Sasuke's anger went to the max.

"What makes you think that?!"

"Your face and body froze that I was thinking you had turned to stone. If you are not afraid of heights, then prove it to me. After we ate our breakfast tomorrow, we will go to the amusement park."

Sasuke accepted it promptly. He is going to show Naruto!

"We have a deal then. I will come tomorrow at 8am. Get ready before this time."

Sasuke didn't know what had he gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warnings: Shota, boyxboy, unbetaed, ooc. **

**Enjoy.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The golden sun rose majestically to the horizon, bringing the sapphire color back to the once black sky. Streaks of orange hang strikingly in it, adding more beauty to the already stunning sky. Fluffy, white clouds floated around with the refreshing morning breeze. Birds soared through the sky, giving it a more 'living' effect. The sun's ray casted the tree leaves with gold, dancing in the wind gracefully and every now and then, fallen leaves swaying gracefully in the wind.

"Shit! It's morning already!" Sasuke, being awoken by the shrilly ring of the alarm clock at exactly 7.30am, screamed bloody murder. It was so very obvious that, Uchiha Sasuke, was not a morning person. He climbed out of his comfy covers with intent to kill, the aura so frightening that men much stronger would ran away with their tails between their legs if they met his deadly glare, if they have tails that is. Sleep deprived Sasuke was a fearsome Sasuke, a fearsome Sasuke that was going to the amusement park was a murderous Sasuke. Naruto had better watch his back later.

_He better be!_

He stormed into the bathroom, cleaning and dressing himself in a fast and time conserving way. Last time he checked, appearance was not on his top priority list. Currently, the most important thing was to have revenge on Naruto of how he had teased him. He would device a plan that will make the pedophilic blond suffer until he went on his knees and beg Sasuke for forgiveness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke, lying on his bed with his arm and legs spread wide like he was making a snow angel, idly stare at the ceiling. Maybe it was his boredom or something; he had never noticed that the ceiling was so fascinating to stare at; he can see a dog, next a bird, then a little boy peeing on the two animals?! Sasuke shook his head; he must be going crazy.

His stupor was broken when the sound of the doorbell floated into his ears. He decided to ignore it, maybe so that the blond will just go away, Sasuke can too, save himself from a gigantic headache. But, instead of going away, the pervert blond pressed the doorbell like his life was depended on it. Sasuke snapped his head towards his bedroom door, his eyes turned to slits. He opened the door with enough force that it slammed, hard, onto the white wall, leaving a faint mark of the doorknob on it.

The stupid dobe has no patient whatsoever and kept on ringing the doorbell, leading Sasuke's headache into a whole new pain. Had he never heard of patient is virtue? Well, apparently not. Instead of calming down a little and wait for Sasuke to open the door, the ringing went off more persistently than ever. Made up his mind, Sasuke ran to answer the door in order to spare himself from his worsening headache.

He swung open the door with much force and glared up at Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear, like they were best of friends. Well sorry to say, they would never be and this fact would never change. And no, Sasuke did _not_ feel apologetic.

"Yo! Ready to have the most enjoyable day in your life?"

"But of course, if today included killing you."

"Aww, what climbed up your ass and died in there, _Sasu-chan_?" Naruto's grin turned to a smirk when he saw Sasuke's retarded expression.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"But can I slam the door in your face instead?"

"Of course not! You love me too much to do that."

"You mean love you too much for the sight of seeing you lying in your pool of blood? Then yes."

"Aw! I know you don't show it but you really love me don't cha?" Sasuke looked away, a faint pink forming.

Naruto: 1

Sasuke: 0

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke had never expected the dobe to have a car, and a beautiful one at that. It was very well taken care of and obviously often cleaned. When Sasuke stepped into the car, he could smell a faint lavender scent which he could feel, calmed his temper greatly. Maybe next time he will consider buying lavender scent shampoo? Nah, too girly for his taste.

"Hey, I prepared some sandwiches. Have some."

Sasuke wanted to refuse the offer at first but his stomach was thinking the opposite. It let out a small growl. He grabbed the plastic wrapped sandwiches from Naruto's tanned hand reluctantly and opened the plastic, a distinctive scent of tomatoes floated into the air, making Sasuke's mouth water.

How did he know?

He took small bites at first and proceeded to wolf down the whole thing next. It was relatively delicious.

"Are there some more?" Naruto can only see the side profile of Sasuke's face. His expression showed indifference but the pout displayed something else.

"Of course."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke's blood froze, his heart stopped palpitating. They had arrived in the amusement park and Naruto had said the first ride would be the ferries wheel, the highest in all the rides. His facial did not show it, but Sasuke felt that his stomach was already churning before the stupid ride. He took a deep breath and walked to the direction of the ferries wheel, regaining his posture ever so slightly…

But immediately failing when they were on board.

The Ferries wheel started to bring every passengers on board higher and higher up into the sky and by the second, Sasuke could feel his legs turned jelly. He decided against closing his eyes as this would show his weakness to Naruto, which he will never admit defeat to. He continued to look straight, not intending to look down throughout the ride.

"Hey Sasuke, you gotta see this! The scenery will send you in awe!"

"Or are you afraid to?" Sasuke tensed inevitably, his pride would never allow him to lose to Naruto. He then walked to Naruto's side, his legs wobbly. Leaning against the glass to allow himself to stand straight, he mentally congratulated his guts.

But God was not so kind to him these few days. The thing they were in started to sway a little due to the strong wind and this caused Sasuke to lose balance, bumped into Naruto and they landed on the floor. After which did he came back to reality to realize that his mouth was in contact with something warm, soft and wet. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times too clear away the blurriness and saw Naruto's face just inches from his. He immediately shot up and found himself sitting on Naruto's abdomen, dangerously close to his xxx.

They continued to stare at each other, mouth agape, both too shock to move.

Naruto: 0

Saauke: 0

Ferries wheel: 1

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I want to keep them in character as best as I can. Tell me how I fared and give me advice ok?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review if you want to. **


End file.
